


little light

by yekaterinunhhhh



Series: little light [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian AU, and then eventual smut, cis girl au, eventual sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yekaterinunhhhh/pseuds/yekaterinunhhhh
Summary: ...and that’s how Trixie has found herself here, sitting crosslegged on one end of Adore’s couch while she confesses the feelings she’s been having to her best friend.“No fucking way,” Adore laughs. “You have a crush on your brother’s friend?”(alternatively: that fic where Katya is Trixie's brother's friend and slaps her ass at the bowling alley)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from "little light" by lewis watson
> 
> this fic truly...ran away from me. it was meant to be a short, sweet, smutty little number and has somehow grown into this small town high school lesbian AU that no one actually asked for, but i spent a month writing anyway. trixie and katya are both cis girls in this fic, for no other reason than that’s how i wrote it.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at adoredykelano!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no chapter warnings

Trixie’s family has lived in Two Rivers for decades. Even her great-grandmother, who is somehow still alive at over a hundred years old, can’t remember a time when their family didn’t live here.

And Trixie hates it with every fiber of her being.

It isn’t that the town doesn’t have its charms. From the rickety shack near the beach with the blue and white striped awning where she gets ice cream sundaes every summer, to the massive church stowed away on top of the highest hill in town where she spent hours every winter during her childhood holding onto her brother’s waist for dear life while the toboggan slid down the slope - she has fond memories of her time in Two Rivers.

But as many good memories as she has, she can’t help but itch to leave. The town has a nasty habit of gossiping, and it’s nearly impossible to keep anything hidden for long, no matter how private or embarrassing. There’s no way around it; life in a small town doesn’t afford you even the illusion of anonymity.

Katya’s family had moved into town a few years ago - Trixie can remember because Katya’s arrival to their tiny high school had shaken the student body. Their town wasn’t used to new people, and the school wasn’t used to new students. Most of the students’ parents had gone to the same high school as their parents, and their parents, stretching back until the founding of the town itself.

So when the town got a new car dealership headed by a tall, impressively muscled man with a heavy Russian accent, the long-time occupants of Two Rivers had been understandably wary. His wife, much shorter with a much lighter accent, had managed to find herself in the good graces of Mrs. Peters at the town’s only bridal boutique and land an impressive gig as the in-house designer and seamstress. The family seemed to be assimilating into the small town culture fairly easily.

At least for the first few weeks.

But before long, rumors started floating around that Mr. Zamolodchikova was a boss in the Russian mafia. Trixie is almost certain the gossip had started where most gossip in town does - Violet Chachki.

Trixie tolerates Violet - she has to, for the sake of her best friend Adore who is friends with the most popular girl in school. But there’s not a shadow of a doubt in Trixie’s mind that Violet is the one who originated the rumor. It’s a well-known fact that Violet has a bit of a  _ thing _ for married men, and Trixie had heard whispers through the grapevine (the grapevine in this scenario being Adore) that Violet had hit on Mr. Zamo, and that Mr. Zamo had very adamantly rejected her. And it’s another well-known fact that Violet doesn’t take rejection well.

And the rumors have snowballed wildly from their beginnings. Accusations of drug trafficking, gunrunning, and even murder have been whispered through the narrow cobblestone streets of Two Rivers. The gossip even spread to his daughter; tales of promiscuous activities and wild partying plagued the girl wherever she went.

Which took poor Katya from being the pretty and shiny (if bashful) new girl that everyone wanted to pull into their friend group, to being the dangerous loner who people avoided in the cafeteria and chose last during gym class. Trixie remembers feeling bad for her, but since Violet and Adore were friends, and Violet had a very strict “no Zamo” policy, she had felt unable to reach out to her. Trixie remembers wanting to reach out to the beautiful, shy girl so badly.

Fortunately for her though, Trixie’s brother Daniel was in the same science class as Katya, and the two were paired together for a project that ended up bringing them closer together. Trixie has enjoyed getting to see Katya’s gorgeous smile and hear her warm peals of laughter in her home, even if Trixie’s been too afraid to talk much to the (slightly) older girl.

And that’s how Trixie has found herself here, sitting crosslegged on one end of Adore’s couch while she confesses the feelings she’s been having to her best friend.

“No fucking way,” Adore laughs. “You have a crush on your brother’s friend?”

Trixie’s cheeks are burning as she locks her eyes onto her notebook, furiously scribbling down an equation. “Can we actually like, not talk about this? We have a test tomorrow, we should be focusing on that.”

“Fuck the test,” Adore yanks the notebook out from under Trixie’s pen, prompting a groan. 

Trixie lets her head fall into her hands.

“What do you want to know?” Her words are muffled through her palms.

There’s a shuffling that Trixie is too embarrassed to look up at, but it sounds like Adore has scooted closer to her on the couch. “How long has your brother been friends with Katya?”

“I don’t know,” the blonde admits, lifting her head slightly. “I only started noticing her hanging around last year, so at least that long.” She tugs lightly at a string hanging from a tear in her jeans.

“What about her dad?” Trixie can hear the intrigue in Adore’s voice, and see the eyebrow raise that accompanies the tone in her mind’s eye. 

“What about him?” She asks, pretending not to know what Adore could possibly mean. But Adore knows that Trixie knows. Everyone in town knows.

“Do you think he’s really -”

“I don’t know,” Trixie groans. “I don’t think so, she seems too… normal to be the kid of a mob boss.”

“Normal? Are you kidding? That girl is the furthest thing from normal.”

“Are you sure you’re the best judge of who’s normal, Adore? Really?” Trixie flips a page in the textbook, pretending to scan it, trying desperately to make this conversation end. But she can’t just let Adore say bad things about Katya. They don’t even know her, really, so how would they know if she’s normal or not.

“...Okay, fair.” There’s a beat of silence, a glorious pause where Trixie thinks the conversation might actually end. “Are you sure they’re not fucking?”

The blunt question shocks Trixie enough that she finally makes eye contact with her friend once more. “I - fuck, I don’t think they are? What the fuck kind of question is that, Jesus,” she mumbles, crossing her arms in front of her.

“It’s an important one if you’re going to try to make a pass at her,” Adore lifts a jet black eyebrow in her direction.

“Who said I was going to do that? All I said was that she’s cute! I don’t even know if she likes girls,” Trixie huffs and sits up, leaning toward the coffee table that is covered in textbooks and highlighters. She starts to shove her belongings back into her bag, determined to end the conversation.

“Let’s find out, then.”

There’s a strange tone to Adore’s voice, and Trixie recognizes it as her scheming voice.

“What are you -”

“Hey, it’s Adore,” a grin spreads over her face. 

Trixie frantically looks for her phone before she freezes and pales. The pink case around the phone in Adore’s hand tells her that what she had feared was exactly what had happened. Adore had called someone on Trixie’s phone.

“So, Katya,” Adore smirks as Trixie’s eyes widen in distress. “Are you and Daniel, like, a thing?”

Trixie mouths a quick “what the fuck” at Adore, but she just rolls her eyes back at her.

“You’re just friends? But Daniel is so hot,” she twirls the end of a braided pigtail around in her fingers. Trixie wrinkles her nose. She knows Adore thinks her brother is hot, but she doesn’t like to think about it.

From Trixie’s spot, now pressed impossibly close to Adore’s side, she can hear a familiar cackle over the receiver as Adore starts to laugh as well. Katya’s wide smile flashes into her mind and she feels herself hopelessly sinking deeper into her infatuation with the tiny blonde Russian.

“Fuckin’ party,” she nods. “I didn’t think you were into him but I wanted to check before I tried anything.”

The cover is believable, and Trixie is grateful Adore had the foresight to think up an excuse.

Adore locks the phone and hands it back to Trixie, then flops back on the couch. She picks up a magazine and starts reading it.

As the seconds tick by, Trixie tries not to lose it. She’s anxious to hear what Katya had said that was so funny, but Adore seems to have moved on from the conversation. 

“Well?” She snaps finally.

“Huh?” Adore stares back at her.

“Adore,” Trixie whines and clings to her arm, her best puppy dog eyes on full display. “What did Katya say?”

“Oh, right,” she closes the magazine and tosses it onto the coffee table. “There’s nothing going on between her and Daniel.”

Trixie tries to ignore the way her heart swells at the news. “Are you sure? Like, she wasn’t lying?”

“I’m sure,” Adore pats Trixie’s arm where it’s looped around her elbow. “She’s not into him.”

“But like, if he’s into her -”

“He’s not,” Adore cuts her off.

“You don't  _ know that _ ,” Trixie moans.

“Jesus, Trix,” she tosses her head back against the couch cushions. “Try to read between the lines for once. She's not into him, because she's not into any guys.”

Trixie isn't getting it. So Katya doesn't have a crush on anyone. That doesn't mean that she won't sometime soon - it doesn't mean that she won't start liking Daniel. It happens all the time in the romance movies Farrah and Kim force them to watch when they come over. 

“Okay… and?”

“Oh my God,” Adore claps a hand over her own forehead before sitting up to look at her friend. “Katya doesn't like Daniel, because Katya doesn't like  _ boys _ , Trixie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no chapter warnings

When Daniel asks his mom if he can go bowling with Katya the next day, she says there’s only one way she’ll allow it.

If he takes Trixie with him.

The woman’s intentions are good, truly. She’s heard the rumors, and though she doesn’t believe most of them after meeting Katya she wants desperately to keep her son from getting someone pregnant. Daniel doesn’t bother arguing with his mother - he doesn’t mind taking Trixie anyway, especially when she brings along Adore and Farrah.

“Is this even legal?” Farrah squeaks from the backseat, where she’s pressed between Adore and one of Daniel’s other friends (he’s such a dick that Trixie hasn’t bothered to remember his name).

“I mean, like,  _ technically _ ?” Trixie flicks on the turning signal as the car idles at a stop light. “No, you’re not supposed to have four people in the backseat.”

“I’m calling the police,” Katya whispers from the passenger seat. Trixie turns toward her, eyes wide for a moment before she notices the beaming white grin stretch across Katya’s face.

“It’s hot back here,” Farrah whines. Without even looking, Trixie knows exactly what face Farrah is pulling. “And I think Daniel farted.”

“Open a window,” The two in the front seats say at the same time.

A silence falls over the car. 

“Freaky,” Adore mutters, leaning over Daniel to roll down the window. Trixie wrinkles her nose at the way Adore’s arms press her breasts together and Daniel not-so-subtly looks down at them. She averts her gaze as the light turns green, and she presses on the accelerator.

“Wait, why am I sitting in the back anyway? This car is half mine!” Daniel leans forward, squinting at Trixie in the rearview mirror.

Adore elbows him harshly in the ribs, shushing him.

“Hey,” he groans. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Just shut up,” Adore rolls her eyes. “Besides, I didn’t even elbow you that hard.”

“You shut up,” Daniel crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t test me. I’m from Azusa, I’ll stab a bitch.”

Farrah throws her head back in exasperation. “Oh my  _ God, _ just hate fuck each other already. I’m so tired of your shit.”

“Okay, gag.” Trixie turns the volume up until the car is shaking with the bass of some CD Daniel had left in the player.

The only spot left in the tiny parking lot when they get to the bowling alley is right next to the overflowing dumpster.

“Hey look,” Daniel pushes Trixie’s shoulder and points at the dumpster. “It’s your home.”

“You’re related to her, dumbass,” Katya laughs, digging in her small leather backpack to fish out a pack of cigarettes. “If it’s her home, it’s yours, too.”

Daniel frowns as Adore and Farrah giggle on their way past him. “Wait up,” he yells, scurrying after them. 

Trixie takes the last sip of the drink she brought with her, lingering while the other girl lights her cigarette.

“He really wants to fuck them,” Katya deadpans, taking a drag. She jumps slightly when Trixie chokes.

“I- what?” She manages between coughs. 

Katya is standing next to her now, a hand rubbing between her shoulderblades. “Jesus, I wasn’t trying to kill you. But yeah, he thinks they’re really hot. Especially Adore.”

“Weird,” Trixie mutters. It’s hard to concentrate with Katya touching her, even casually. She can’t help but think how much of a mess she’d be if Katya touched her in a different way.

“Why’s that weird?”

Trixie is entranced, watching the way Katya’s lips wrap around the words and then the end of her cigarette. She hears the question, but it takes a moment for her brain to switch back on to realize it’s something that needs an answer.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “Adore is my best friend, D is my brother. It’s just weird to think about them interacting without me present.”

“See, mama,” Katya leans against the hood of the car. “That’s the biggest mistake most people make when it comes to relationships of any kind. They forget that they’re dealing with a complete human person who exists and has feelings and interests outside of that relationship.”

“I see your point,” Trixie kicks a pebble with the toe of her boot, sending it forward to make a small ‘plink’  against the side of the dumpster.

“Gotta let people be free.” Katya drops the cigarette to the ground and stubs it out. “It’s the only way to keep them.”

“What about you? Does Daniel want-” The question is nearly inaudible. Trixie isn’t sure she wants the answer. 

Katya shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe at one point he did. But if I don’t want him, it doesn’t much matter, does it?” The look she shoots Trixie is meaningful, and Trixie can feel her heartbeat pick up.

In the distance, the late summer sun is sliding down behind the trees. Orange light fills the sky, illuminating Katya so beautifully that Trixie forgets how to breathe for a moment - her hair is delicate, glimmering gold falling around her shoulders. Everything is a bit softer in this light. Her irises shimmer with life, and Trixie’s eyes flicker down to her lips. Katya is looking back at Trixie with the same interest, memorizing the color the sky has turned her sunkissed skin. She takes half a step forward, hand twitching to reach out for Trixie’s waist.

“Are you guys coming in or what?” Farrah calls from the entrance to the bowling alley.

Trixie and Katya lean away from each other, Trixie unable to conceal her shock. Katya’s face is relaxed, collected, and Trixie wishes she were more like her. Wishes she was anywhere near as cool as Katya is.

“Be right in,” she smiles at Farrah before turning back to Trixie. She picks up her bag from the hood of the car, zipping it up. “Gotta let people be free,” she repeats the sentiment as she tucks her arms through the straps. “I know how well D knows that.”

Trixie’s mind is racing, searching for the deeper meaning of the conversation. She’s noticed that Katya’s words aren’t always profound - she tries to keep it upbeat and funny most of the time. But sometimes, like right now, she slips and lets people into her complex mind. Trixie has experienced it on a few different occasions, but this one feels special. A weighty conversation - a peek behind the curtain - and it was just for her.

“You coming?”

Trixie focuses in on the present and sees that Katya has halted her steps a few feet away. “Oh, yeah,” Trixie nods and hurries to her side.

The two girls get their bowling shoes and make their way over to the group. Adore waggles her eyebrows at Trixie, who is trying desperately to ignore the suggestive glances being slung at her from all sides.

Daniel is first up to bowl, knocking down only half of the pins and slumping back to his seat defeated. Farrah goes next, crouching and sending the ball down the lane with both hands.

“That’s not gonna work,” Daniel’s friend snickers as the group waits for the ball to finish its crawl toward the pins. 

“Yes it is,” Farrah pouts and crosses her arms.

The group erupts into cheers as all of the pins fall, Adore jumping up to hug Farrah. Daniel high fives both of them, and Katya looks deeply impressed by the feat.

The game continues on, at some point devolving from a contest of who can get the most pins to a competition to see who can roll the ball down the lane most creatively. Daniel’s friend (who Trixie has finally learned is named Chuck) mostly sulks, muttering about how immature everyone is before Farrah manages to shut him up by sitting sideways across his lap. 

Trixie has made up a brief but elaborate interpretive dance to the pop song blaring over the speakers on her way up to the lane, bending in half to pass the ball through her knees and careening toward the pins. Her rise from the position is accelerated by the shock of Katya’s hand slapping against her ass.

“I was right,” she calls over her shoulder. “Your little sister’s got a tight ass!”

Trixie’s cheeks are burning, blush creeping down her neck and over her chest as Daniel makes a disgusted face and the rest of the group dissolves into laughter. She’s confused, maybe even… aroused? Is that was this feeling was? The smouldering feeling in the pit of her stomach grows as she walks back to her seat, the place where Katya had smacked her still tingling.

She’d be lying if she told you she was paying attention to much of anything after the slap. Her eyes wander across the group of people gathered near her, but they’re all paying attention to the impressive trickshot that Adore has cooked up and not the way Trixie’s eyes are having difficulty focusing on much of anything besides Katya.

“You okay, Barbie?”

The voice snaps her back to reality and Trixie turns toward Katya.

“Um, yeah, I’m alright.” She isn’t, though. She’s confused about the way her body is reacting to the embarrassment and the stinging pain in her ass cheek, to say the least. 

“Somebody liked their spanking a little too much,” Farrah tauntingly whispers into Trixie’s other ear. Trixie huffs and pushes her away, crossing her legs and examining her nails.

“As long as you’re alright,” Katya murmurs before standing. “I just thought I’d check, since you got kind of quiet after...yeah.”

Trixie smiles up at her, “I’m good.”

Katya nods and walks away.

Trixie watches her pick up her bowling ball and head up to take her turn. Her phone buzzes against her thigh and she picks it up, unlocking the screen quickly to see a message from Farrah.

 

**Farrah (9:47PM):**

**Why didn’t you tell me you liked Katya?**

 

**Trixie (9:47PM):**

**Did Adore tell you? She swore she wouldn’t tell anyone!**

 

**Farrah (9:49PM):**

**Girl, she didn’t have to tell me. You two are so obvious.**

 

Trixie freezes.  _ You two? _ Katya likes her back?

Katya collapses into the chair beside Trixie after her latest trickshot, a stunning number that included two cartwheels and a somersault and resulted in a 7-10 split. She’s taking deep breaths when she leans her head against Trixie’s shoulder. Trixie tries to calm her heart down, but it’s trying desperately to escape her chest. She’s almost sure that Katya can hear it, if the way she’s smirking is an indication.

“You guys can come to my house, if you want,” Adore says when the group is on the way back to the car. “Since it’s kind of my fault that we got kicked out.”

“They were closing anyway, it’s not your fault.” Daniel defends, tightening his arm around her waist.

“She convinced you to run all the way down the lane and knock all the pins down with your body,” Trixie rolls her eyes. “It might not be  _ only _ her fault, but us getting kicked out definitely had something to do with the two of you.”

“You’re being mean to me,” Adore frowns jokingly at Trixie. “You’re uninvited.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to come anyway,” she defends as they all pile into the car.

“Fine,” Adore shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Trixie pulls up under the streetlight across from Adore’s house a couple minutes later, shutting the car off. The group makes their way inside, taking over the kitchen. Adore’s mom had gone to bed hours ago, before they had even finished the first game (and they had played nearly four before they’d been “asked” to leave for the night).

“Trix? Daniel and I are going to build a fire out back, can you bring out the chips and the twelve pack?” Adore fingers are tangled with Daniel’s and Trixie tries to suppress a gag while she remembers what Katya said earlier about letting people be free.

“Just a twelve pack?” Farrah whines. “What about the  _ good _ stuff?”

Adore laughs, gesturing to the liquor cabinet. “Go nuts.”

Farrah’s eyes light up as she rummages through the bottles, pulling out her favorites and loading them into her arms before running outside.

When Trixie turns around after grabbing the twelve pack, Katya is standing so close to her that Trixie’s entire body collides into her.

“Whoa,” she gasps, hopping backward and clutching her fingers tighter around the twelve pack. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were standing right there.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault,” Katya’s eyebrows crinkle in a way that makes the comment sound all the more sincere. “Sorry, I just wanted to help. I have a habit of being in the way, though.” Her face falls slightly and Trixie feels her heart lurch.

“No! No, you’re not - you’re not in the way. Some help would be great, that’s really kind of you,” Trixie smiles at her, warmth growing in her stomach when Katya’s lips turn up at the corners, too.

“So, chips?” Katya scrutinizes the kitchen counters, searching for food and coming up empty.

Trixie laughs and walks over to a high cabinet, pulling it open. “Adore’s mom hides them. She’s always on a diet and thinks that everyone else in the house should suffer, too.” Trixie leans back against the counter opposite the cabinet.

Katya has to stretch onto her tiptoes to reach into the high space, her shirt lifting to show a sliver of her abdomen. A tattoo pokes out from the waistband of her jeans, just barely the edge of a tiny art piece. A glimpse small enough that if Trixie hadn’t been hyperfocused on her skin, she might’ve missed it.

“Is that a tattoo?”

Katya drops the chips to the counter and turns to face her, “It is. It’s not the only one, either.”

Trixie’s face must convey her surprise, because Katya starts to laugh. “Are you that shocked? Didn’t your mother tell you that I’m a bad influence?”

“Well, she said something about it, but…” Trixie rubs her neck, looking down at the floor.

“But you didn’t believe her?”

Trixie nods. Her eyes lift to Katya, where she’s moved forward so that her face hovers just inches away. She holds her breath as she scans the Katya’s eyes.

“Believe it, Barbie.”

And then she’s gone out the back door with the bags of chips, leaving Trixie standing in the middle of the kitchen with only a twelve pack of beer and a burning desire to know Katya better.

Trixie doesn’t think of herself as a good kid, really. She’s heard all the kids in her class calling her a teacher’s pet, or a goody-two-shoes - she’s never believed them. But when she thinks about it now, she can see how little she knows about being…  _ bad. _ Katya seems to know a whole lot about it, between the cigarettes and the tattoos, and the rumors that fly around town with reckless abandon. Rumors Trixie had never paid much mind, until now.

Katya turns around in the doorway and shoots Trixie a wink before wandering out toward the fire.

What the hell has she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no chapter warnings

The next morning, Trixie wakes up in a bed she doesn’t remember falling asleep in. Through the pounding in her head she tries to make sense of her surroundings, and she can feel where her arm is pressed against someone else’s body.

Oh, and she’s naked.

“Shit,” she mutters, grabbing the sheet from where it fell to the floor and wrapping it around herself. She’s trying to tiptoe out the door without waking the other occupant of the bed, heart hammering against her ribcage, when the ringer of a phone begins blaring.

“Mmph,” a voice muffled by a pillow signals the distress of whoever else is in the room with Trixie. 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry,” Trixie, also unpleasantly surprised, fumbles with her phone, trying desperately to end the call. 

A body emerges from the mound of blankets and pillows, squinting sleepily up at Trixie. 

The room goes silent as she sends the call to voicemail, and her breath gets caught in her throat at the sight before her. Even with the smudged mascara, the curls frizzed out where there used to be carefully sculpted definition, the marks from where her cheek had been pressed against the sheets – Trixie is sure no one has ever looked better than Katya in this moment. 

“Hi,” she croaks, her morning voice igniting a warmth in Trixie’s core, sunlight burning through her veins at the sleepy grin Katya gives her. She untangles her limbs from a blanket and smooths out the long shirt she had slept in; Trixie’s not sure whether she’s relieved or upset at the fact that Katya was clothed. But it’s probably for the best, since she can’t remember anything after Daniel forced her to have the fourth shot anyway. 

And being with Katya is definitely something Trixie would want to remember, even if it ends up being painfully awkward. Which, if Trixie is being honest with herself, it probably would be due to her complete inexperience. 

“Um, I don’t - did we-” Trixie doesn’t even know how to ask the question. She might not have had to, if she was clothed or Katya was naked. It would’ve been easier for her to draw conclusions. Though now that she’s put the thought of Katya naked into her mind, it’s even harder for her to sort things out.

“No! Oh my God, no,” Katya sits bolt upright in bed. Trixie tries to ignore the sting she feels at the tone in Katya’s voice, the enthusiasm with which she denies having had sex with her. 

Katya notices her face fall anyway, and realizes what she’s just said.

“Not that sleeping with you wouldn’t be, like, an honor or whatever. Because it would be, you’re really fucking hot and all, I just -” She takes a breath shakes her head, reaching up to push a tuft of honey blonde hair behind her ear. “Sorry, I’m usually a lot better at the morning-after talk,” she admits, a joking smile tugging at her lips (though Trixie is fairly certain the statement is true). 

“It’s alright,” Trixie looks around the room, desperately searching for clothes and refusing to make eye contact. “Do you know where my clothes are?”

Katya doesn’t respond, just gets up and heads to the furthest corner of the room where a laundry basket is tucked. “I washed them for you last night. You had - well, what do you remember? That’s probably a better place to start.”

Trixie gratefully takes the clothes from Katya’s outstretched arms and sits down on the edge of the bed, thinking hard. What does she remember? She remembers drinking - just a beer at first, because she had every intention of driving home and Trixie Mattel absolutely  _ does not _ drive drunk. She remembers a game of truth or dare starting, being coerced into playing when she knew what might happen if she did. And she remembers taking the obligatory “wimp-out” shots when she refused to answer questions about her crush. And there were a lot of questions about her crush.

“The last thing I remember is D asking me if the person I like is a girl or a guy, Adore screaming ‘or a non-binary person’ from next to him, and then the shot I had to take when I refused to answer.”

“So you don’t remember shortly after that when Farrah was dared to skinny dip in the pond and you jumped in after her, fully clothed I might add, because you thought she was drowning?”

Trixie groans and tries her hardest to cover her face with the hand that isn’t gripping onto the bed sheet.

“And then I noticed your clothes started weighing you down and I pulled you out. But there was pond water in your hair and your clothes so I told you to shower while I washed your clothes. When I came back up you were tucked into bed with the towel discarded on the floor, fast asleep, and I didn’t have the heart to wake you so I left you alone.” Katya recounts the whole thing slowly for Trixie, so that she has plenty of time to make sure each word sinks into her hangover-riddled brain.

“Okay, that makes sense,” Trixie nods, still a little uncertain about the logistics but deciding to trust Katya. She has nothing to gain by lying, Trixie knows that. “That still doesn’t explain why I woke up in bed next to you, though?”

Katya shrugs and pulls a pair of shorts up under the hem of the long shirt. Trixie’s eyes are trailing over her strong, toned legs before she catches herself and returns her eyes to Katya’s face.

“There’s only one guest bedroom here and everyone else is asleep on the living room floor. I didn’t want to sleep on hardwood. Plus,” she smiles up at Trixie. “After so  _ valiantly _ hopping into the lake after you and pulling you to safety like a true knight in shining armor would, I felt sleeping in a real bed would be a fitting reward.”

Trixie laughs, and Katya joins in with her for a moment before the two settle into a brief silence.

“Well… I’ll, uh, leave so you can get dressed and stuff. I think Adore said something about her mom making pancakes?”

“She usually does,” a fond look settles over Trixie’s face at the thought of all the pancakes Adore’s mom had made over the years. “And they’re amazing, too. Make sure they save some for me.”

Katya nods, turning to walk toward the door. Trixie briefly admires how neatly her clothes are folded and stacked before picking up her shirt with one hand.

“Which is it, by the way?” Katya’s eyes sparkle with intrigue as she glances back at Trixie. Her dark-red-manicured hand is perched delicately on the door handle. 

“Which is what?” Trixie tilts her head, her fingers grasping the sheet tighter around herself. 

“The person you like. Guy or girl?”

Trixie takes a shaky breath, forcing a smile onto her face. “Or a non-binary person.”

Katya nods, a knowing look telling Trixie that she’s aware she’s stalling. “Yeah, or that.”

“It’s, um,” Trixie’s palms are sweating. Should she tell the truth? Should she refuse to answer? Should she straight up lie to Katya?

Could she even do that?

“I won’t tell, you know,” Katya murmurs. Her fingers twitch around the doorknob. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“It’s a girl,” Trixie finally admits. 

Katya seems satisfied with the answer, a tiny smirk pulling the edges of her lips up as she exits the room.

Trixie gets dressed, pulling her now clean clothes over her body (she picks up on the scent of fabric softener and makes a mental note to ask Adore’s mom what brand she uses). As she gets dressed, her mind begins to wander.

Trixie wonders what kind of secrets Katya’s been keeping - and how many of them she’d be able to learn. She hopes she can learn them all.

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafts in through the crack in the door and Trixie’s stomach gives a loud rumble. She ties her hair up in a messy bun and jets downstairs, a grin spreading across her face at the sight of Adore’s mom hovering over the stove, flipping a blueberry pancake.

“Trixie,” she looks up at her as she makes her way into the kitchen. “I hope you still like blueberries, when Adore said you had stayed the night I knew blueberry pancakes were in order.”

“I do, thank you so much. You don’t have to make pancakes every time I stay over, though,” Trixie hops up into the barstool at the counter, settling next to Adore. “I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense,” she slides a plate across the counter.

By the time Trixie and Katya have finished breakfast, nearly an hour later, Adore’s mom has washed the dishes and gone in for her shift at the truck stop diner. Daniel and Farrah are nowhere to be found. Trixie assumes Farrah’s dad picked her up (he’ll take any excuse see Adore’s mom), and Daniel probably went home with Chuck. From where she’s sitting, she can see that her keys are still sitting on the table in the entryway.

Trixie takes a deep breath, steadying herself. Katya and Trixie had been making easy conversation, the flow between them steady and natural. No awkward silences, which would be easy to fall into with someone you just woke up next to naked. Her heart swells with the realization that talking to Katya is just as easy as talking to Adore or Farrah - or even Kim, the person Trixie has known and loved the longest out of any of her friends. 

“Do you want a ride home?” Trixie makes full eye contact with Katya, and her breath catches in her throat at the intensity in her blue-grey eyes. The gaze is so intense that for a second Trixie almost feels like she’s intruding on a private moment, but she remembers that it’s  _ her _ Katya is looking at and a warmth floods through her body.

“That would be great,” Katya nods. “I hate asking my parents to take me places, means I have to spend more time with them.”

Trixie laughs and heads over to pluck her keys from the table. “I feel that. I mean, D is terrible sometimes, too, but it’s so much better being stuck in the car with him than with our mom.”

A look flashes across Katya’s face, a brief hint of emotion that Trixie can’t quite put a name to, before Katya laughs as well. “Yeah, he’s said the same about you.”

“Rude,” Trixie pouts as she pulls open the front door. “I’m a goddamn delight.”

“You certainly are,” Katya smiles brightly at Trixie before walking out of the house in front of her.

The two settle into the car, Trixie switching the CD in the player from one of Daniel’s to her own favorite, a mix CD she had carefully cultivated one night last winter.

“Did you really just turn on Melissa Etheridge? Are you a middle aged lesbian?”

Trixie’s cheeks flush at the teasing tone of Katya’s voice. “I - well, I did. Kind of. It’s a mix CD, but I can change it if you want.”

“No!” Katya’s surprised exclamation makes Trixie turn to face her. “No, I’m - I’m an idiot? Sometimes I say things and they just come out so horrible and I sound like such a bitch; I just wanted to tease you a little I didn’t mean to upset you - if I even upset you, maybe you’re not upset, maybe you’re just-”

“Katya?” Trixie lets a hand fall to rest on Katya’s knee. “Deep breath. I’m not upset.”

She exhales a shaky breath and sags back against the seat. “Thank God. I do really want to listen to the music you like. I think it’s a good way to get to know someone.”

Trixie nods, still a little confused at Katya’s babbling. It had sounded like she was genuinely...nervous? That can’t be true, though. Katya is cool, it’s the most revered part of her reputation. She’s funny and detached, she’s irreverent - and she certainly doesn’t get nervous. What was different now?

“Anyway, I’m going to need directions if I’m going to get you home,” Trixie murmurs as she backs out of the driveway.

“You know where Greenwood Drive is?” 

“Near the beach? I’m familiar, yeah.” Trixie flicks on her blinker and heads down a side road. It’s a shorter trip to use the main road, and she knows it, but she wants to spend more time with Katya.

“Is it near the beach?” Katya sounds surprised, and Trixie turns to her, shocked.

“Hold on, are you telling me you haven’t been to the beach yet?”

Katya shrugs, “If we’re being honest, I didn’t think there was a beach here. This town is smaller than the town in the Hannah Montana movie. You guys don’t even have a McDonald’s.  _ Everyone _ has a McDonald’s.”

Trixie can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her as she takes in the look of actual distress on Katya’s face. “Don’t disrespect Crowley Corners by comparing it to Two Rivers. And we don’t need a McDonald’s, we have Sully’s.”

“Sully’s?”

Trixie resists the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that the reason Katya doesn’t know about the gems in her hometown is because she was ostracized so quickly after arriving.

“It’s a little shack near the river that sells burgers and sundaes - one of the only good things about this town, really. Well, that and the beach.”

Katya nods and tugs at the hem of her shirt. “Cool, I’ll have to remember that.”

From the corner of her eye, Trixie watches Katya for a moment. She seems a little forlorn - Trixie knows the feeling well. Before Adore had taken her under her wing, Kim was the only friend that Trixie had. She knows what it’s like to feel unwanted in a place where everyone else seems to fit so seamlessly.

An idea pops into her mind and she pulls over to the side of the road, turning to Katya once the car is stopped. “Hey, do you have anywhere to be right now?”

“What? No,” Katya looks around outside the car before looking back to Trixie. “Why did you stop? Is something wrong?”

“Can I take you somewhere?”

She’s a bit taken aback, but Katya agrees, and Trixie hangs a left down a dirt trail that looks more like a long-abandoned footpath than an actual road. Tall grass and clusters of saplings whizz past their windows, and Trixie can’t help but wonder where it is that Katya grew up, and whether they had hidden dirt roads so long forgotten that they’d been lined with new life. From the look of fascination on her face, Trixie has to assume that the answer is no. 

The music swells as the car rolls to a stop at the edge of the woods, and the two girls sit in the parked car looking out at the view before them. A lighthouse, empty and derelict with paint chipping off along the old metal railing, stands in front of a long pier. The pier is missing boards, teetering amongst the waves that beat against it. In the distance, if Katya squints just enough, she can see the other side of the river, townspeople wandering around like worker ants.

“This is so…”

Trixie holds her breath, waits for Katya to say it - everyone she’s ever brought here has. They think it’s creepy that Trixie likes to spend time so far away from everyone, think it’s strange that as her refuge she chooses an old, isolated place that hasn’t been touched by technology, that doesn’t have cell service or wifi. They don’t understand.

“It’s so beautiful.”

Trixie turns to her, but she’s still staring out at the lighthouse. “Really? Most people think it’s weird.”

One side of Katya’s mouth lifts into a small smile. “Most people think I’m weird.”

_ But you don’t _ is the silent, understood whisper that follows.

The radio times out, plunging the car into a silence perforated only by each girl’s breathing. Katya is watching the waves, the birds, taking everything in - but Trixie is only watching Katya.

“Can we go up there?”

“If you want to,” Trixie says meekly.

Katya finally turns back to her, a peaceful smile spread over her face. “I want to with you.”

Trixie nods and the two set out over the grass toward the lighthouse, coming to a stop at steps leading up to the doors. There’s a thick chain wrapped around the handles, with an impressive looking lock holding the chain together. 

Katya sighs at the sight, and Trixie can tell she’s about to say something but she stops when Trixie walks up the steps.

“What are you doing?” She calls from the ground when Trixie’s hands reach for the chain.

Trixie pulls down on the lock and it pops open easily, the chain falling to the ground with it when she lets go. “It’s never actually locked, they just like to put on a show I think. Maybe deter some people from going in and sitting up top.”

Katya’s face is shocked and vaguely impressed, looking down at the pile of metal sitting on the ground in front of the doors. Trixie pushes one open and beckons her forward with a small wave of her hand.

She’s led into a circular room with high ceilings, a dusty table missing one leg standing alone in the center. A staircase wraps around the walls, spiraling all the way up. Trixie explains that the railing on the inner edge of the stairs isn’t very sturdy when Katya wanders toward them, and Katya frowns. The height of the stairs begins to worry her without the railing to rely on if she trips in the dim, decrepit space.

They ascend the staircase in silence, Katya moving along as close to the wall as possible in front of Trixie. The muscles in her legs are shifting beautifully beneath her skin and Trixie can see them, is watching her strong legs carry her up the tall spiral staircase and silently thanking the inventor of denim short-shorts. 

When they reach the top, there’s a platform to step onto to reach the glass chamber that holds the light. Katya lifts her foot to enter the chamber at the same time that Trixie sidles up beside her, and when Katya loses her balance for a moment she’s glad that Trixie is there to steady her. One of Trixie’s arms is holding onto her elbow, the opposite hand ghosting over the small of her back.

“Careful,” she urges, guiding Katya with the hand on her back. “It’s a long way down.”

Katya lets out a short, breathy laugh, very pointedly trying not to look down over the edge of the railing. It’s only then, when Trixie notices that Katya’s normal wheezing laugh is gone, that she realizes what must be going on.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

Trixie’s careful to keep her tone free of judgment, but the Katya ducks her head as her cheeks flush anyway. “Maybe.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Trixie frowns, leading her further away from the stairs. “We didn’t have to come up here, we could’ve stayed down there.”

“You looked so excited and I couldn’t say no to you,” Katya rubs the back of her neck and gives Trixie a sheepish smile. “And I’ll be fine. I just need to sit down, I think. Is there somewhere here you like to do that?”

Trixie slides open a door and sits on the ledge around the lighthouse, legs tucked under the railing. She can see Katya’s hands shaking while she shuffles around, sitting next to her. She wraps her fingers around the metal rod in front of her and takes a deep breath before looking back to Trixie.

“Growing up, I was really quiet. I didn’t really have many friends,” Trixie begins. “I had Kim - she’s the president of the theatre club now, but back in second grade when we met, neither one of us really had anyone. We were inseparable for a while, but eventually we drifted a little. Kim got her theatre friends, and I was left alone a lot again. That was probably seventh grade? Anyway, one day after school I was supposed to meet Kim and her friends at the beach, but when I got there they were all there laughing and having a good time, and I just… walked away. And somehow I ended up here.”

Katya isn’t responding, but Trixie can tell from her expression that she’s still paying attention. Trixie’s never spilled her entire life out for someone like this, and she thinks maybe she should feel guilty for dropping years worth of problems into someone else’s lap. But Katya’s gaze is soft, compassionate, and when she reaches out and puts one hand over Trixie’s, she knows she can keep going.

“I came here a lot after that. Most of the time because it was easier than the look of pity on my mom’s face when I spent another Friday night at home instead of at sleepovers like the other girls in school. Eventually I made friends with Adore, and then through Adore I met Farrah and they became my best friends. And we both hang out with other people more, but Kim and I are still close.”

“So how often do you come here now?” Katya tilts her head and leans it gently against the rail.

“Not anywhere near as often as I used to. But it’s still one of my favorite places,” Trixie admits. “Adore and Daniel think it’s weird - they’re the only other people who really know I like to come. But it’s just easier out here.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Trixie shrugs, “It just… is easier to look at the town from further away, y’know? It’s easier to distance myself and… and not hear the judgments. The judgments of the way I dress, or the judgments of how quiet I am, or how I wear my makeup or my hair… It’s easier to be myself here.”

“I understand,” Katya says, and Trixie knows she really does. She looks down to where her hand is still over Trixie’s and pulls it back. Trixie nearly shivers at the rush of cold air on her skin.

“Enough of my life story,” Trixie laughs lightly, eager to change the subject. “I want to know about you.”

Katya’s eyes drop immediately, gaze locked on her lap. “I’m not a very good story.”

Trixie can see the way her jaw is moving as she bites on her lower lip.

“I’d like to listen to it anyway,” she says quietly. She moves her hand until it’s just about to make contact with Katya’s again, then stops herself. If Katya has pulled away, she doesn’t want to push her. 

“My parents lived in Russia. I went to school in Russia for a while - until fourth grade, but then they shipped me off to boarding school.”

Trixie frowns. “In fourth grade? Why would they do that?”

“Russia is… it’s not a very friendly place. If you’re different, you’re in danger. I wasn’t born a gay man, so I was slightly more safe. But when I came home from the first day of fourth grade and announced that I had a crush on a classmate and my parents found out it was a girl, they were worried. And I can make sense of it now, but then? I didn’t know what I had done to deserve being sent away like that.” There’s a crease between Katya’s brows that Trixie desperately wants to smooth out with her thumb; she wants to soothe away the painful memories.

“So I didn’t really see my parents growing up, because going home meant going somewhere that I wasn’t safe. And they wanted to keep me from that, but in doing that they kept me from them. I made friends easily in boarding school, had my own...sort of a family. Ginger, Alaska, and Willam. And we were all pretty good kids, we didn’t get in much trouble except the one time Willam convinced us to smoke pot on school grounds. But then my parents finally had enough of Russia, and scraped together money to move here, since it’s safer. They thought I should come back and live with them,” Katya sighs, shaking her head minutely. “And now I’m stuck living in a small house with two people I don’t even really know.”

Trixie’s fingers inch closer to Katya’s. “I’m so sorry, Katya. I can’t imagine how difficult that must be.”

“I guess that’s a big part of why I was so shy and insecure when I came here,” Katya confesses. “I didn’t know where I stood in my own home, much less in a new school. And then the rumors started…” she trails off, scraping away at the chipped paint on the railing with a fingernail.

“I never believed the things they said about you,” Trixie says truthfully. There had been a lot of things said about Katya - that she frequented college parties and slept with older men, that she smoked pot every night, that she had contracted an STD, even that she had been initiated into a motorcycle gang based out of the nearest city. And Trixie hadn’t thought any of them were true.

Katya gives an apathetic shrug, not looking up at Trixie. “Maybe you should’ve.”

“But,” Trixie furrows her brow, “You just said-”

“I didn’t have anyone to talk to when the rumors started. I had no one. Not a friend, not a sibling, not even my parents. I was so scared and lonely, I didn’t know who could’ve said such nasty things about me. They started and I didn’t know what to do, because everyone believed them. So I decided that I might as well be the person the rest of the town thought I was - at least that person was having fun.” Katya’s eyes are closed now, but Trixie thinks she can see saltwater gathering beneath her eyelashes. “All I wanted coming here was to fit in, you know?”

“You don’t have to fit in,” Trixie’s fingers finally close the distance and grasp Katya’s. “This town is - God, it’s fucking terrible, Katya. You shouldn’t want to fit in with these people anyway. You’re so much better than them.”

Katya huffs a cold laugh, opening her watery eyes. “I’m not better than anybody.”

“Yes you are,” Trixie says earnestly, squeezing her hand. “We’ve only talked for such a short period of time, but I already know you’re so much better than Two Rivers.”

Trixie does know. She knows her and Katya have only actually been speaking for a little over 24 hours, but she already knows that Katya is the sun. She’s known since the moment she first heard Katya laugh. Trixie knows that inside Katya is something that makes the flowers grow, that her glow makes Trixie light up in ways she didn’t know she could. That Katya makes Trixie  _ better _ . She knows that Katya is too good for Two Rivers, but maybe - just maybe - she ended up there anyway to help Trixie bloom.

Katya turns to Trixie with a hint of a smile and Trixie feels something unfurl in her stomach.

“If I’m too good for Two Rivers, then so are you.”

Trixie blushes, glancing down at where their fingers are now intertwined. “Debatable. But anyway, that’s enough sadness for right now.”

“You’re right. You haven’t unlocked my full tragic backstory just yet,” Katya laughs lightly, wiping under her eyes.

“Oh really? What do I have to do to to unlock the full story?” Trixie leans over and bumps into Katya’s shoulder gently.

“There’s a couple side quests and then the final boss. Might be more work than it’s worth,” Katya’s eyes are sparkling when they meet Trixie’s.

“I’m willing to put in the work.” She tries to keep her tone light and playful, but the earnestness of the statement seeps into the space between them.

“Well,” Katya says as she stands, tugging Trixie’s hand. “Come on, then. You can begin your first quest by taking me for an ice cream sundae.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: sexual harassment

Trixie pulls her legs out from under the bars, looking over the rail at the ground far below them. The waves are beating at the rocks below the lighthouse, and Trixie thinks of a time when the lighthouse had been operational. The lighthouse used to call boats into the port, guide them toward something safe and warm.

“You coming?” Katya’s hand is warm in Trixie’s and Trixie smiles, follows Katya back down the stairs.

She thinks it’s a bit ironic, how the lighthouse used to call boats to shore and now it calls misfits to each other.

Trixie only lets go of Katya’s hand to close the door, making sure to put the chain back on when they leave the lighthouse.

When Trixie turns the car around to head down the dirt road, Katya rolls her window down all the way and sticks a hand out into the tall weeds. They curl and brush against her slender fingers as Trixie eases her way back toward reality.

“Where was your school?” Trixie questions around a mouthful of whipped cream when they’ve settled at an empty picnic table outside of Sully’s.

Katya sets her spoon down on a napkin, finishing the bite of ice cream in her mouth before answering. “It was in Upstate New York - Lake Placid, if you know where that is.”

Trixie shakes her head. “I know where New York City is, but the rest of the state just kind of… blends together for me.”

“It does for most people,” Katya snorts. “It drove my teachers crazy that hardly anyone knows about any part of New York besides the City. Lake Placid is in the Adirondacks up near Vermont, though. Like - do you know the shape of New York?”

“Yes I know the shape of New York,” Trixie scoffs. She lifts a cold water bottle from the table to take a sip, droplets of condensation falling into her lap.

“Well it’s like,” Katya traces a vague shape across the surface of the table, gathering condensation from the bottle to temporarily stain the wood with the state of New York. “The city is here,” she makes a dot in the bottom right portion of the map before moving her finger up toward the top. “And Lake Placid is here.”

Trixie nods, though she doesn’t really care _where_ in the state Katya’s school was. She could listen to Katya talk about anything and be perfectly content. She stops speaking, though, and eats a bite from the sundae they’re sharing, handing the conversation back to Trixie.

“That shape is pretty accurate,” she gestures to the map. “You could be a cartographer or something. Maybe a geography teacher.”

“A teacher,” Katya wheezes a laugh, head shaking emphatically. “Oh, Jesus, a fucking teacher. I can’t even teach myself, how would I teach someone else?”

“You taught _me_ something,” Trixie defends her statement, raising an arched brow at the girl.

“I guess I did, didn’t I? Does that make me your teacher?” Katya tilts her head, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Because I feel like that could complicate things.”

Trixie’s heart thumps unevenly in her chest, her palms beginning to sweat at the implications of Katya’s words. Trixie’s mouth is unbelievably dry and she has no idea how to respond to her.

“I -um-”

“Trixie Mattel?”

Trixie spins around to face the voice, momentarily grateful for the interruption - until she sees who it is.

“Jackson,” she acknowledges, trying not to visibly wrinkle her nose.

His long hair is parted in the middle, tucked behind both of his ears and Trixie can’t be sure if it’s wet or just loaded down with product, but she’d place her bets on the latter. He shuffles closer to her, giving her a once over that makes her skin crawl.

“Damn, you’ve grown up since I graduated,” he gives an appreciative nod.

“Well, that _was_ three years ago, and I _was_ a freshman at the time.” Trixie inches closer to Katya instinctively, Katya watching on in confusion and disdain.

Jackson shrugs, “Whatever. You were still hot back then, but… damn,” he repeats, eyes glued to Trixie’s breasts.

She shifts closer to Katya again, reaching one arm across her chest to scratch the side of her neck. She wishes she could dissolve into the wooden bench beneath her.

“Right, um… great to see you, but we actually have to go,” Trixie stands abruptly, shooting a frantic look to Katya and grabbing the half-eaten sundae from the table. She moves toward the garbage can quickly, Katya trailing behind her but being cut off by Jackson.

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that,” he reaches a hand out to grab Trixie by her elbow. “I just want to talk.”

Trixie takes a deep breath through her nose, desperate to remain calm and avoid offending the man holding onto her.

“I’m not being like anything,” she murmurs, dropping the sundae into the garbage can. “We really just need to leave, Daniel is waiting for me to pick him up.” She brings up her brother, hoping the reminder of his existence is enough to get Jackson to let go of her.

It isn’t. Instead he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him, a look on his face that Trixie can tell is his attempt at smoldering but only looks menacing.

“Don’t lie, baby,” he hisses into her ear. “Good girls don’t lie. I saw your brother with Chuck at the boardwalk not even fifteen minutes ago. Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not,” she’s really trying to stay calm, but her anxiety is bubbling up in her chest and it’s getting harder for her to breathe. “I’m not lying, I really have to go pick him up.”

Jackson’s hand creeps down to grab at her ass, a low growl in his chest and Trixie’s eyes slam shut as she swallows her protest. Her only goal at this point is to escape this situation as unscathed as possible.

Then suddenly Jackson’s body is no longer against hers, and when Trixie opens her eyes she sees him kneeling on the ground where he once stood.

Towering over him is a snarling Katya, twisting one of his arms behind his back at such a severe angle that Trixie thinks it might pop off if she lifts it any higher.

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Katya barks down at him. “She didn’t want you to touch her, and she made that _very_ clear, and your sorry ass,” she ends the word with a firm yank on his arm, “did it anyway. That’s not fucking okay.” Trixie’s eyes are locked on the muscles in Katya’s arms and she knows she should be focused on the situation, not her arms, but she can’t help herself.

“Let go of me you bitch,” Jackson grunts, struggling against Katya’s hold.

Trixie hops back as Katya pushes Jackson forward, letting go of his arm and leaving him facedown in the sand.

“Gladly,” Katya huffs and wraps a protective arm around Trixie’s shoulder, steering her in the direction of the car. “And don’t ever fucking touch her again.”

There’s a warmth spreading through Trixie’s stomach on the way back to the car, the anxiety melting out of her and being replaced with a lightness only Katya can bring.

“Thank you,” she murmurs once they’ve made it into the safety of the vehicle. Her eyes are locked onto the steering wheel, still shaken from the incident.

“What the fuck is his problem? He’s what, twenty? Old enough that he should fucking know better. Fuck, he’s so-” Katya is fuming, and when Trixie glances over she can see that her hands are balled into fists. Her knuckles are white, and Trixie’s certain that if she unfurled her fingers there would be crescent-shaped marks along the base of her palms.

“It’s over now,” Trixie puts a hesitant hand on Katya’s knee. “He won’t do it again.”

“He better fucking not, if he knows what’s good for him.”

She knows she shouldn’t find the anger attractive, but she does. The fact that Katya would threaten someone twice her size to protect her - the fact that she brought him to his knees because he touched her - it makes Trixie feel safer, despite the events that led up to Katya’s actions.

Beside her, Katya is still angry. She’s so mad that Trixie can almost see anger rolling off of her in waves. Trixie turns the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life and clicking on her seatbelt.

“I really mean it, though. Thank you for what you did - protecting me.” She leans over and wraps her fingers around Katya’s fist, easing her fingers open to grab hold of them. “It means a lot. Not everyone would do that.”

Katya takes a deep breath, looking down at Trixie’s hand holding hers. Her other fist falls open. “They should,” she says matter-of-factly. “You’re good. You deserve to be protected.”

They sit there like that, fingers tangled together and Trixie’s mix CD playing softly in the background until Katya’s breathing has returned to normal and the crease between her brows is gone.

The drive to Katya’s house is silent except for the faint music. The sun is slipping behind the trees again as they pull into her driveway, the world around them plunged into golden light.

Trixie parks the car and turns to look at Katya. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of the sight of Katya in the sunset. She could see it a thousand times and she’d find something new to look at during each one of them.

This time it’s the way her fly-aways catch the light, transforming into a halo hanging around her head. Trixie knows she’s human, but she thinks that Katya is the closest a human can get to being an angel.

“I should go,” Katya whispers, not wanting to break the silence. She doesn’t move.

“Yeah,” Trixie breathes into the space between them. “Your parents are probably wondering where you are.”

Katya nods slightly, but then the motion changes and she’s leaning closer to Trixie. She glances down to Trixie’s lips, and Trixie feels her breath catch in her throat.

There’s too much distance between them, too much dead air hanging there, and Trixie wants it to go away. She wants to kiss Katya - more than that, really. She wants to devour her, wants to breathe her in; she knows that Katya doesn’t have all the answers, but she thinks that her kiss just might.

So she closes the gap, kissing her gingerly, tenderly, an air of hesitation that’s cleared when Katya reacts and her hand brushes against the back of Trixie’s neck. Her fingers thread into the baby hairs that have fallen from the messy bun and Trixie reaches up to let her own fingers brush Katya’s defined jawline.

The kiss is sweet and slow, neither girl wanting to rush the experience. They finally pull apart, breathing heavily, and rest their foreheads together. Katya lets out a small laugh.

“I promised myself I wasn’t going to do that yet.”

Trixie pulls back a little, confusion spreading across her face. “Why?”

“I just - I don’t know. You deserve to be wooed,” Katya’s cheeks are flushing and it’s Trixie’s turn to laugh.

“You’ve definitely wooed me enough for a goodnight kiss.”

Katya smiles the smile that Trixie loves so much, the one that makes her eyes twinkle and shows off her perfect teeth, before she leans forward to press a quick kiss to Trixie’s lips. “Goodnight, angel.”

Trixie’s stomach does a flip and she whispers a quick “goodbye” before Katya is out of the car, disappearing through her front door.

When Trixie gets home, Daniel is waiting in the living room to start grilling her about her whereabouts. He doesn’t care when she tells him she was with Katya - he’s only upset that she had the car all day. He’s still whining about how unfair it is as Trixie makes her way to her bedroom, changing out of her clothes with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

She flops down in bed, pulls the covers up to her chin, and falls asleep thinking about the sun and blooming flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: sexting, slight D/s, light bondage mention, body worship mention

In the two weeks following their trip to the lighthouse, Katya and Trixie had been texting non-stop. About a week in, Trixie realized just how thoroughly fucked she was - she was falling hard and fast for someone way out of her league.

Trixie has just returned home from Farrah’s house, having spent the day lounging around the pool talking about the dreaded end of summer. There were fun activities still to happen, most of those involving shopping, but Farrah, Adore, and Trixie were _not_ looking forward to having to losing their freedom and returning to school.

She’s online shopping, thinking about what clothes she might want to buy when her phone chimes on her bedside table.

 

**Katya (11:03PM):**

**Hey!!**

**Trixie (11:03PM):**

**hiii**

**Katya (11:07PM):**

**What are you up to? How was your day?**

**Trixie (11:11PM):**

**chillin in bed, just got home from farrah’s. it was a really good day. wbu?**

**p.s. 11:11!! make a wish!!!**

**Katya (11:12PM):**

**Damn it**

**I missed it**

**My day was pretty good! D and I went with Chuck to the carnival at the boardwalk**

**Trixie (11:14PM):**

**did you play any games?? win anything? beat chuck at ring toss or something to knock him down a few pegs? lol**

**Katya (11:21PM):**

**I won stuffed unicorn actually. But I gave it to a little girl who was crying because she dropped her ice cream on the ground.**

**I would’ve given it to you otherwise.**

**I picked it out for you.**

**Wait oh God that’s embarrassing please pretend I didn’t send it.**

**Trixie (11:23PM):**

**i will do no such thing**

**that’s not embarrassing, it’s cute**

**Katya (11:24PM):**

**Yeah yeah.**

**I didn’t beat Chuck at anything, but that’s because he cheated.**

**He’ll swear he didn’t but just ask D.**

**Trixie (11:27PM):**

**i’ll take your word for it**

**Katya (11:28PM):**

**Do you really believe me, or do you just not want to talk to your brother?**

**Trixie (11:30PM):**

**both.**

**Katya (11:32PM):**

**Fair.**

**I wish you had come with him today though. We went to Sully’s after for sundaes.**

**I missed you.**

Trixie’s heart leaps at the message. She tries to respond multiple times, starting out a text and then deleting it. She’s sure if Katya has their messages open, she’s going crazy watching the typing bubble appear and disappear. She knows how anxious Katya gets, but her mind is racing too fast for form a reply.

**Trixie (11:39PM):**

**i missed you too**

**you looked cute in d’s story by the way**

**Katya (11:40PM):**

**Stopppppp**

**Trixie (11:40PM):**

**no!! you looked so cute**

**you always do though**

**Katya (11:42PM):**

**I’m pretty sure that’s actually you?**

**Trixie (11:43PM):**

**uh no, definitely you**

**you’re so fucking pretty it hurts me**

**like just punch me in the face already, i promise i’ll say thank you**

**Katya (11:44PM):**

**Punch you???**

**What the hell? No!!**

**Trixie (11:45PM):**

**okay, if you won’t punch me at least slap me**

**give me something to work with here**

**Katya (11:49PM):**

**I almost said I’d hold you down.**

**I don’t know if that’s too far. :-)**

**I’ll slap you if you’re really into that, I guess.**

**Trixie (11:51PM):**

**well fuck**

**Katya (11:51PM):**

**?????**

**Trixie (11:53PM):**

**i mean i heard the rumors but i didn’t think you were actually a sexual deviant**

**is that even the right word? probably not**

**Katya (11:54PM):**

**The rumors are terrible and cruel but honey, most of them are true.**

**I’ve just realized that if you don’t listen to Taylor Swift that sounds very ominous.**

**Trixie (11:56PM):**

**hahahaha i’m familiar**

**Katya (11:57PM):**

**That’s good.**

A thought creeps into Trixie’s mind and her thumbs pause over the keyboard. Her and Katya had been playing this game of cat and mouse for the past couple of days, sparring via text but neither one of them taking the chance of escalating things and being denied. Trixie’s thumbs fly across the keys and she pushes send before she has time to think about it. She locks her phone and tosses it to the foot of her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. The text was risky, and all she can do is wait to see if it pays off.

Her phone chimes and she slowly crawls toward it.

**Trixie (12:00AM):**

**...i could be good, too**

**Katya (12:05AM):**

**Oh? You want to be a good girl?**

**Trixie (12:06AM):**

**i never really thought about it before, but i think so**

**i think i want to be a good girl for you**

**Katya (12:07AM):**

**Is that so, angel? Are you sure you can handle being my good girl?**

**Trixie (12:07AM):**

**yes ma’am**

**need you to teach me how to be good for you**

**Katya (12:08AM):**

**Well we’d probably have to start out with you laid out on the bed for me, hands tied together above your head.**

**Trixie (12:09AM):**

**o h**

**Katya (12:09AM):**

**Is that too far?**

**Trixie (12:09AM):**

**NO**

**no, i just really was not expecting the thought of being tied up to be that hot**

**Katya (12:12AM):**

**You like the thought of being tied up, hm?**

**Trixie (12:13AM):**

**ohh i do**

**Katya (12:14AM):**

**Mm I’m glad**

**Think I’d probably tease you for a while, soft touches, trailing my hands over your skin, just barely brushing my fingertips over your perfect thighs.**

**Trixie (12:16AM):**

**oh that sounds so nice**

**Katya (12:20AM):**

**And then move on to kissing, just gentle closed mouth kisses, murmuring how gorgeous you are, how glad I am that you’re my little angel.**

**Then light little lovebites, peppering over your chest, your inner thigh, your hip, everywhere, with no pattern so you can’t anticipate where my mouth will go next.**

**And at this point you’re probably writhing under me, so desperate, hips grinding against nothing while you let out the most gorgeous whimpers.**

**Trixie (12:21AM):**

**oh jesus christ**

**Katya (12:21AM):**

**Silly little girl, my name’s not Jesus - is it?**

**Trixie (12:22AM):**

**no, ma’am, i’m sorry**

**Katya (12:23AM):**

**That’s alright, angel.**

**Now what was it that you were thinking?**

**Trixie (12:24AM):**

**just that i’m like… incredibly wet right now. so wet for you**

**because of you**

**Katya (12:25AM):**

**Hmm are you?**

**What could we do about that, baby girl?**

**Trixie (12:28AM):**

**i want to touch myself for you so badly**

**Katya (12:29AM):**

**Oh, well I think you should probably do that, then.**

**I know I’m touching myself for you.**

**Trixie (12:30AM):**

**would you like that, ma’am?**

**i just want to be your good girl, just want to make you proud of me**

**Katya (12:31AM):**

**Mm I am, I’m so proud of you. You’re so good for me.**

**Are you touching yourself, angel?**

**Trixie (12:31AM):**

**yes, fuck it’s so nice**

**Katya (12:32AM):**

**Good girl.**

**Touch yourself for me, to the thought of me.**

**Trixie (12:33AM):**

**ohhh anything for you ma’am**

**Katya (12:34AM):**

**Oh fuck**

**That’s what I like to hear.**

**Tell me what you’re thinking about, baby, talk to me.**

**Trixie (12:36AM):**

**mm i really like the thought of you here, hovering over me, teasing me until i can’t take it anymore**

**Katya (12:36AM):**

**Fuck**

**I like that thought too, that’s a nice thought.**

**Trixie (12:37AM):**

**and then you back off, watching me squirm for you, so desperate**

**because you make me sooo desperate**

**Katya (12:38AM):**

**Fuckkkk you’re so hot.  You’re such a good girl.**

**How are you touching yourself, angel?**

**Trixie (12:39AM):**

**just rubbing circles into my clit**

**Katya (12:41AM):**

**How’d you like to fuck yourself for me, baby girl? Slip a finger inside of yourself with your thumb still on your clit?**

**Trixie (12:42AM):**

**oh please, ma’am**

**please that would be so good**

**Katya (12:44AM):**

**Mm fuck yourself for me.**

**Trixie (12:47AM):**

**yes ma’am, anything for you**

**Katya (12:50AM):**

**Ohhh those words are going to kill me.**

**You’re going to be the death of me.**

**You’re so good, so good for me and so good with words, and you’re so beautiful.**

**Trixie (12:51AM):**

**you’re the beautiful one**

**god, your legs? you’re so toned and muscular and fuck every inch of your body is just so lovely**

**Katya (12:53AM):**

**You’re gorgeous, Trixie.**

**Your thighs? Your thighs are so hot, I could kiss them all day long.**

**And your ass.**

**Fuck, I could pray to that ass. Massage it while I go down on you for hours.**

**Trixie (12:54AM):**

**ohhh i’d love that**

**fuck**

**you know what i just thought of?**

**Katya (12:56AM):**

**What’s that, baby girl?**

**Trixie (12:59AM):**

**you’ve been talking about kissing me all over**

**Katya (1:01AM):**

**Yeah??**

**Trixie (1:05AM):**

**i can’t stop thinking about seeing your red lipstick prints all over my body**

**it’s so hot**

**i need that**

**Katya (1:07AM):**

**Oh fuck**

**Shit**

**That’s so hot**

**I’m so close**

**Trixie (1:11AM):**

**me too, ma’am**

**please come, please, i just want you to feel so good**

**Katya (1:14AM):**

**Fuck**

**That was so good.**

**Come for me, angel. You’ve been such a good girl for me, you deserve it.**

**Trixie (1:20AM):**

**oh my god**

**Katya (1:21AM):**

**????**

**You okay?**

**Trixie (1:21AM):**

**more than okay**

**that was amazing**

**i don’t know if i can use my legs now, though**

**Katya (1:23AM):**

**Mm you’ll regain use shortly I’m sure.**

**That was alright, though? I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything?**

**Trixie (1:25AM):**

**god, you made me the furthest thing from uncomfortable**

**seriously, katya, that was great for me**

**was it okay for you?**

**Katya (1:26AM):**

**It was amazing, Trixie.**

**You’re amazing.**

**Trixie (1:27AM):**

**no youuuuuuuuu**

**falling asleep**

**talk tomorrow??**

**Katya (1:27AM):**

**Of course, angel.**

**Sleep well.**

**\------**

**Trixie (10:15AM):**

**ummmmm... i just tried to walk downstairs but you made me come so hard last night that my legs are sore**

**Katya (10:21AM):**

**Oh goodness! Be careful.**

**But I’m not going to apologize. ;)**

**Trixie (10:22AM):**

**oh i wouldn’t dream of asking you to**

**by the way do you want to go to the city to shop with farrah adore and i?**

**i was supposed to ask you last night but... i got distracted**

**Katya (10:35AM):**

**When?**

**Trixie (10:37AM):**

**today, i’m supposed to pick them up at farrah’s at 1**

**Katya (10:41AM):**

**Sure!**

**Trixie (10:42AM):**

**yay!! i’ll pick you up first? farrah’s is just around the block from your house anyway**

**Katya (10:42AM):**

**Sounds good :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no chapter warnings

Trixie does her makeup quickly and spends ages changing her outfits and scrutinizing them in the full-length mirror before she finally settles on something. The pink sundress ends mid-thigh and is gathered at the waist with a thin belt, showing off her figure. 

She realizes that she had taken too long to get ready. She needs to leave  _ now _ if she’s going to make it to pick Katya up on time, so she slips on a pair of sandals and rushes out the door.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Trixie’s eyes widen when she realizes how rude the question was and she tries to backpedal. “I mean - not that it’s ugly, because like, you make it work, but what the hell is it?”

Katya laughs as she pulls the passenger door shut. “What can I say? I love a problem pattern.”

“Are those… cactuses?”

“Cacti, yes. And if you look here,” she lifts her arm to show the side of the dress. “There’s a cowboy in my armpit.”

Trixie lets out a short honk of a laugh, clapping a hand over her grin as she steers the car with one hand. “Oh my God,” she murmurs from beneath her fingers, eyes flickering between the road and Katya’s dress.

Neither Adore nor Farrah bat an eyelash at Katya’s ‘problem pattern’ as they hop into the back seat, Adore dressed entirely in Farrah’s clothing.

“So you did end up staying at Farrah’s?” Trixie gazes at Adore in the rearview mirror as she makes her way through town.

“Um, yeah,” Adore nods, averting her eyes. “It was just too late for me to go home by the time we were done… rewatching that season of Real Housewives.”

Katya shifts, turning in her seat to look at Farrah and Adore for a second before flopping back into her previous position with a small smirk on her face. Trixie is about to ask what she’s smirking at when a horn blares and she has to swerve out of the way.

“The light was fucking yellow, asshole,” she swears as she corrects the position of the steering wheel. 

“It was red,” Adore deadpans from the back.

“Did I ask, Suzanne?” Trixie snaps.

There’s a beat of silence before the car simultaneously bursts into laughter. Trixie turns onto the highway and Katya leans forward to fiddle with the radio.

“Did you bring your mix CD?” She wonders, shuffling through the small stack of discs sitting in the center console. All of them are free of their cases, so Katya’s especially careful not to smudge or scratch them.

“God, not you too,” Farrah groans. “She really played that for you and you  _ liked  _ it?”

“Dolly Parton and Melissa Etheridge are gems!” Trixie defends.

“Yeah, sure, but listening to the same two Dolly Parton and Melissa Etheridge songs with interludes of that sleepy, dramatic, slow ass stuff the rest of the CD is full of gets old really fast.”

Trixie frowns as she changes lanes to pass a minivan. “I didn’t bring it, anyway. There’s an aux cord there, I’m fine with whatever as long as it’s not that shit Daniel listens to.”

Farrah squeaks and dives for the cord, plugging her phone in and starting her playlist. Christina Aguilera blares out at them and Trixie resists an eyeroll. They’ve listened to Farrah’s “girl power” playlist almost as often as they’ve listened to Trixie’s mix, but when Farrah and Adore start singing along in the back seat it’s hard for Trixie to be mad.

“I really did like your mix,” Katya says quietly, a hand dropping to Trixie’s thigh. 

Trixie feels the blush creep under her carefully applied makeup and she smiles sheepishly. “Thanks.”

The rest of the ride is full of singing, Katya joining almost immediately and Trixie eventually giving in herself and belting along when Beyoncé came over the speakers.

The parking lot radiates heat up Trixie’s legs in waves when they’ve finally made it to the mall and hopped out of the car.

“Fuck, it’s so hot,” Farrah whines. “And we had to park in a different fucking state.”

Trixie glances back at her over her shoulder. “You know, Farrah, if you stopped whining you might be able to walk faster and get to the air conditioned mall.”

Farrah sighs and picks up her speed, sandals slapping against the pavement.

The air conditioning hit Trixie in the faces when the automatic doors to the mall slide open, and she’s never been more grateful for modern technology than she is in that moment. Sweat droplets had begun to form on the back of her neck, dampening just the first thin layer of her curls and making them stick to the back of her neck. Adore and Katya are in front of her, chatting to each other happily. Katya’s honey blonde hair falls in waves against her back, and Trixie watches the way her shoulder blades shift when she grabs both of Adore’s waving hands and wheeze-laughs at something she’s said.

The girls decide to get smoothies before getting pulled into a boutique by Adore, drawn in by a rack of vintage band shirts. Katya quickly finds a display in the back piled high with unique accessories, and Trixie giggles when she holds up a necklace with tiny plastic hands attached. Her eyes are sparkling like gems and when she’s happy like this Trixie can see the beginnings of crinkles framing them.

Trixie spends most of her time in that boutique following behind Katya, laughing at Katya’s jokes, and admiring her. She can’t help it if every time Katya talks her stomach flips. She can’t help it that Katya is so funny.

Trixie can’t help it that she’s whipped.

Katya’s head is thrown back slightly in laughter as she spins in front of the mirror, the fringe on the tan jacket she’s wearing waving through the air. When she stops abruptly, the long skirt of the maxi dress paired with it swirls around her ankles before coming to a stop. She slides the faux-suede jacket off and Trixie’s eyes are instantly glued to the definition in her arms. Trixie wonders how satisfying it might be to take all of those clothes off of Katya, wonders what her body looks like in just her bra and panties, wonders what Katya would sound like when - 

“Earth to Trixie,” a hand waves in front of her face and Trixie blinks, eyes focusing on Farrah. 

“Huh?” Trixie shifts on her feet, tugging at the hem of the top she’s trying on.

“I was saying that I like that top, but it would be better with these jeans,” Farrah hands Trixie a folded piece of denim and Trixie takes the garment, turning to go back to the dressing room.

“Thanks.”

Once she’s pulled the thick curtain shut, she shakes her head at herself. What the fuck is wrong with her? Trixie wants Katya in ways she’s never wanted anyone, and they both know that. But Katya was wearing an ankle length dress, and they’re in public, and there’s no reason Trixie should be thinking about stripping her naked or what her ass looks like in black lace or what her moans would sound like if Trixie had two handfuls of her ass and her mouth along the prominent veins in her neck.

Trixie shimmies out of the tight black pants she’s wearing and into the light wash denim skinny jeans Farrah had handed her. She swears under her breath when her foot gets momentarily caught in the distressed hole in the knee, but is buttoning them when Farrah’s head pops through the curtain.

“Jesus Christ, you take a long time,” she whines. Trixie rolls her eyes, pushing past Farrah and padding out of the dressing room to stand in front of the mirror.

“I have a lot that I’m working with,” Trixie remarks, turning to look over her shoulder at the back of the jeans. The pockets sit perfectly on her round ass, and she nods her approval mostly to herself.

There’s a clattering from just outside the dressing rooms and Trixie’s head whips around at the sound. Katya is crouching down, red-faced, picking up the items she has dropped by the hangers, and Adore is hovering over her with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Those jeans are nice,” Adore praises from where she’s leaned up against the wall. “Aren’t they, Katya?”

“Uh, yeah,” Katya stands up and is making a concerted effort to keep her eyes glued to untangling the hangers in her hands. “They’re very nice. You should definitely get them.”

Trixie suppresses a giggle and murmurs a quick thanks before going and getting changed back into her own clothes, bringing the jeans up to the register to pay for them.

The next stop is the Sephora, where Farrah drools over the newest highlighter palette while Adore picks out a bold new shade of liquid lipstick. Trixie sticks with getting a refill of her tried-and-true, pale pink shade. Katya’s eyes widen at the price tag of a tube of mascara she picks up, and Trixie tries not to find it entirely endearing when she backs away from the display slowly.

“I just can’t wrap my head around spending a fortune on mascara,” she mutters as they’re walking away from the store. “If you’re spending more than five dollars on mascara, you probably have something to prove.”

Trixie looks over and her and gives her a guilty smile.

She gasps, a hand clutching her chest. “Barbie, say it isn’t so.”

“I’d love to, but that would be a lie,” she laughs at Katya’s dramatics.

“Yeah, same,” Farrah squeaks from the other side of Trixie.

Katya’s head turns so she can stare at Adore.

“Don’t look at me,” Adore holds up a hand in defense. “I’m on your side here.”

Katya links her arm through Adore’s and clings closer to her side. “Thank God, a beacon of sanity.”

Adore lets out a cackle and leans into Katya, who lifts her other arm so that both are hugging Adore.

Trixie tries to ignore the way her heart feels like it sinks into her toes at the sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: light smut, D/s

They’ve been at the mall for a couple hours now, and it’s nearing dinner time so they make their way toward the food court. Adore, Farrah, and Katya all order quickly, but Trixie is stuck wandering around looking for a vegetarian option she’ll actually eat.

By the time Trixie settles on a slice of veggie pizza and sits down with the other girls, Adore and Farrah are both almost done eating. Trixie picks up her fork and starts methodically removing the black olives from where they're embedded in the cheese of the pizza.

“Why didn't you just order something that didn't have olives in it?” Farrah is watching her with one brow raised, talking between sips of her soft drink.

“Everything either had olives or meat on it,” Trixie sighs. “I wanted plain cheese pizza but there was one dude working the counter and it would've been another twenty minutes.”

“If you don't want the olives I’ll eat them.”

Trixie looks up at Katya, sitting across from her next to Adore. She wrinkles her nose. “You like olives?”

“I'm pro-olive, yes,” she nods, popping a french fry into her mouth. 

“I mean, you're entitled to your own opinion, but you're wrong.” Trixie scoops up the little pile of black rings, placing them on the edge of Katya’s plate before picking up her now olive-free pizza.

Katya munches happily on the olives while Trixie eats. Farrah and Adore are done now, both texting away on their phones. 

“I think I’m gonna go to the sporting goods store,” Farrah announces, standing up and shuffling her garbage onto her tray. “I promised my brother I’d bring him home a new soccer ball.”

“I’ll go with you,” Adore volunteers. “We’ll meet you guys back here in an hour?”

They agree and Trixie watches them as they leave the food court, balling up her napkin and dropping it on her empty plate.

“Is there anywhere you want to go?” Katya’s elbows are propped up on the table, her chin resting in her hands.

Trixie hums, thinking for a moment. “We could go see if Kim is working.”

“She works here?” Katya looks surprised and Trixie just shrugs.

“There’s not any makeup counters in Two Rivers.”

The two girls take care of their trash and head toward the department store, their shopping bags dangling from their hands. Trixie’s knuckles brush against Katya’s and she wants to reach out, wants to hold her hand, but there are bags in the way and they’re in public, in the midwest, and Trixie doesn’t know how people would react. She’s had a girlfriend before, and she’s out to her mom who doesn’t care who she loves as long as they’re a good person, but it’s not like her and Katya are wandering around in New York City or San Francisco. They’re in the middle of the country where people are still clinging to Bibles and their hunting rifles for dear life. She wants to hold Katya’s hand so badly, more than she wants most everything else in the world, but she doesn’t dare.

Kim is standing behind the register ringing up a pile of products for a old woman with stark white curls on her head, and Trixie’s impressed. Kim has mentioned how good she is at upselling people, but Trixie has never really seen her in action before.

Trixie gives her a small wave when they make eye contact and Kim returns it, tearing the receipt and sliding it across the counter for the woman to sign. 

Katya and Trixie hover near the lipstick display until Kim is done with her customer and walks over to them. Katya is leaning in, examining each of the shades with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and her hip popped out so her weight rests on one of her wedge-clad feet and it’s driving Trixie crazy. The muscles in her calves and her thighs have been driving Trixie wild all day.

Trixie can’t help herself anymore and she lets her fingers slide up Katya’s thighs, under the hem of her dress. She can see the blush blossoming on Katya’s cheeks, but Katya doesn’t move away from her touch. 

“Good evening, ladies, can I interest you in our newest anti-aging eye cream?” Kim says, her lisp drawing out certain words. “Any fifty dollar skincare purchase comes with a free gift, valued at sixty-five dollars.”

Trixie giggles, rubbing tiny circles into Katya’s thigh, hidden on the other side of the counter from Kim. “I don’t think we need anti-aging eye cream just yet, but thanks Kim.”

“Speak for yourself.” Katya’s laughing, poking at the skin around her eyes in the mirror.

The three of them talk for a while, Kim eventually coaxing Katya into the chair for a demo of the brand’s new lip liner so that she looks like she’s busy at work. Kim turns her back occasionally, and every time she does Trixie’s hands are on Katya, trailing up her thighs, over her arms. She kisses her shoulder when Kim walks over to the register to ring up the liner Katya has decided to buy. Katya pulls Trixie in and kisses her hard, backing off when she hears Kim open the drawer to make change.

When another customer comes in, Kim says her goodbyes and Trixie and Katya wander into the home goods section of the store.

Trixie is looking at a sheet set when something hits the side of her face, and she turns to see Katya with an armful of a couple throw pillows and a wicked grin on her face.

“Oh it’s on, bitch,” Trixie sets the sheets back on the shelf and picks up the pillow at her feet, catapulting it back at Katya.

The war is short lived, an employee coming over from the customer service desk and asking the girls to leave the department. They apologize, giggling as they pick up the pillows to put them back into their respective spots.

Their pulses are calming as they leave the department to find another, adrenaline still coursing through their veins. Katya’s hand is in hers, pulling her along through the rows of shoes and socks. Trixie wants to kiss Katya again, wants to grab onto the toned arms she had just watched flex to launch pillows at her. She’s not sure how they end up in the men’s department. She’s certainly not sure how Katya has somehow talked her into the quiet, fancy dressing rooms, but no one is around to tell them off or kick them out and each room is completely enclosed with floor to ceiling walls so Trixie doesn’t mind. 

She’s pulled into a small dressing room, door slamming behind her and she registers a bench along one wall and a mirror along the other.

“What about Adore and Farrah?” Trixie suddenly realizes. “We’re gonna be late to meet up with them.”

“They’ll live,” Katya huffs a laugh, hands grasping Trixie’s hips. “You really think they went to get a soccer ball?”

Trixie furrows her brow, “What do you mean? Of course they did.”

“Trixie, they left to go make out somewhere.”

“No way,” Trixie shakes her head. “No, they’re not-” The look on Katya’s face stops her from finishing her statement. “Oh my God, are they?”

Katya nods, hands sliding down to grab at Trixie’s ass through her dress. “Are you done worrying about them, now?”

Trixie murmurs a soft “yeah” and leans in toward Katya, ready to kiss her.

“Not so fast,” Katya pushes Trixie and her back collides with the door, Katya’s hands pinning the younger girl’s above her head. Her teeth drag over Trixie’s neck before nipping at her earlobe, a shiver rippling through her.

“You think it’s funny to tease me, babydoll?”

“Don’t think it’s  _ funny _ ,” Trixie manages, though her voice is a bit shaky with the intensity of her desire. “But I think it’s led to a pretty fun place, don’t you?”

Katya shifts her grip so quickly that Trixie almost doesn't notice until her hair is being tugged harshly, pulling her head to the side. She can feel the wetness pooling between her thighs at being manhandled by Katya. Both of her wrists are still pinned above her head, now by only one of Katya’s hands. 

“I’d find it more fun if my babydoll was being a good girl,” Katya snarls, dropping both of Trixie’s arms. The click of the door locking reverberates through the small space. She releases her grip on Trixie’s hair and moves to sit on the edge of the bench.

“Come here,” she husks, crooking a finger with a smirk playing on her features. Trixie steps forward without a second thought, captivated by the dominant edge in Katya’s voice. 

Katya pulls Trixie in roughly, lips meeting in a messy, desperate kiss. The taste of mint and a subtle undertone of cigarettes washes over Trixie. As quickly as the kiss started, it ends, Katya’s fingers knotting into Trixie’s blonde curls and pushing her to her knees.

“You look so pretty down there, babydoll,” Katya coos, hand suddenly brushing through Trixie’s hair, gentle toying in sharp contrast to the harsh action just moments ago. “You’re always beautiful, but you look so much better down on your knees for me. Like you belong there.”

Trixie leans into the gentle touch, eyes slipping closed blissfully. She had no idea words could have this effect on her, but then again, everything with Katya seems to be exciting and uncharted territory.

The hand in her hair tugs her forward, though it's much kinder than before. Trixie opens her eyes and is met with Katya’s dripping entrance, the skirt of her dress having been pulled up around her hips and her panties tugged to the side.

“Go on,” she encourages, thumb brushing over Trixie’s cheekbone. “Lick, kitten.”

Trixie leans forward hesitantly, peering up at Katya through her lashes before averting her eyes back to her core. Her bottom lip makes its way between her teeth without her permission, displaying her hesitation.

“Trixie? Are you okay?” Katya’s voice is nearly back to normal, a twinge of concern slicing through. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I’m sorry if I pushed you too far.”

“No! That’s not- I want to, I just…” Trixie isn't sure how to admit to the hottest girl to ever exist that she’s a virgin without dying of embarrassment.

“You just…” Katya prompts, raising a brow. 

“I just, um…” Trixie’s cheeks are crimson, a flush burning so hot the color peeks through her makeup.

“You… you’ve never been with a girl before?”

Trixie shrugs at the guess, looking toward the door in a pitiful attempt at nonchalance.

“You’ve never been with  _ anyone _ before?” Katya corrects. The distinct lack of judgment in her tone calms Trixie’s blush a bit, and she dares to look back at Katya.

“Oh,” Katya frowns, standing up and letting her dress fall back down her thighs. Her hands grasp Trixie’s and she pulls the girl to stand. “You should’ve told me before”

“I was just afraid that you- nevermind.” Trixie can feel her heart sink. Katya doesn't want her. Of course she doesn't.

“That I wouldn't want you if I knew you were a virgin?”

At this point Trixie is pretty sure Katya can read her mind. 

“Yeah. And that's totally cool, it's whatever,” she lies, counting the tiles on the floor. It’s anything but cool.

“No, Trixie,” Katya’s hands cup her cheeks, tilting her face up to make eye contact. “I still want you.”

Trixie has been on a goddamn rollercoaster of emotions, currently cruising through a spiral of confusion, and she's about ready for the ride to stop. “Then why are you-”

“You’re too special for  _ this _ to be your first time. On the floor in a fucking dressing room in the men’s department - you deserve so much better than that.”

“You really think so?” She asks incredulously, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I do,” Katya smiles, and Trixie nearly loses herself in her sparkling eyes. “Let me prove it to you.”

Trixie tilts her head with a soft “Hm?”

“Tonight. Let me prove it to you,” Katya’s hands find Trixie’s and she laces their fingers together. “Let me show you how special you are. Let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

“But where would we even-”

“My parents are out of town for the weekend. You can… I don’t know. Would Adore cover for you? Like, tell your mom you’re spending the night at Adore’s?”

Trixie shakes her head, frown covering her face. “My mom  _ hates _ Adore, especially since I didn’t tell her I was staying there last time. She thinks Adore’s, like, unstable and promiscuous or something.”

“What about Farrah?”

Trixie shakes her head again.

“There  _ has _ to be one friend your mom doesn’t hate,” Katya’s hands squeeze around Trixie’s. 

Leaning back against the bathroom door, Trixie runs through the list of friends she has. There’s Adore, Farrah, who her mom thinks is “vapid” (though she's actually quite intelligent), Courtney (but she's more Adore’s friend than Trixie’s), and – that’s it! 

“Kim!”

Katya jumps at Trixie’s sudden outburst. “What?”

“Kim, she'll cover for me.”

Katya smirks, taking a step to close the distance between them. “Perfect.”

“Absolutely,” Trixie nods before she leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Katya’s plush red lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: smut, body worship, biting

The girls head back to the food court, late but walking up to the table at the same time as Farrah and Adore. Adore’s hair is messier than it was before and Farrah’s blouse is wrinkled, but they’re a respectable distance apart, a bag from the sporting goods store hanging between them. Trixie tries not to laugh and Katya hooks her pinky through Trixie’s, shooting her a small smirk.

“You guys ready to go home?” Trixie asks.

They both nod and the group goes back to the car, the evening air thankfully much more temperate than when the sun was high in the afternoon. The sun sets over the highway in front of them as they’re driving home, this time with Adore’s phone hooked up and playing through the speakers.

Trixie drops Adore at her house and then Farrah, and then she’s heading around the block to Katya’s and pulling into her empty driveway. 

“I need to go home and talk to my mom,” she murmurs when Katya laces their fingers together over the center console.

“That’s fine, I need to clean up a bit anyway.”

“An hour?” Trixie squeezes Katya’s hand.

Katya squeezes back, a smile on her face. “An hour.”

Trixie drives home, mind racing. She doesn’t know what to wear. She doesn’t know what to pack. She doesn’t know what she’s doing.

Trixie talks to her mom, telling her that she’s staying at Kim’s for the night and not to wait up. Her mother just nods, waves a hand at her from the recliner where she’s watching Wheel of Fortune.

The overnight bag she packs makes a soft thud when she drops it in the passenger seat of the car. She pops her mix CD into the player and Dolly Parton starts crooning.

“Your touch is as soft as the words you speak to me,” Trixie sings along, letting the song calm her nerves momentarily.

Any calm she had been holding onto falls out onto the pavement when she opens her door to step out of the car.

As Trixie makes her way up the driveway to Katya’s house, her heart thumps hard against her ribcage. The small, square house in front of her gave off a sense of warmth – pale yellow siding with dove grey shutters hanging next to the windows. She laughs when she realizes that the door is an icy blue shade - nearly the same shade as the matching bra and panty set she had rushed to put on under her loose shift dress. Trixie decides to take it as a good omen.

She admires the bright flowers in the window box as she presses against the doorbell, hearing it ringing out through the house. It doesn't seem likely from their past interactions, but Trixie is hoping that Katya doesn't laugh in her face at her inexperience. Now that Katya knows, Trixie is even more nervous about her first time. 

The door swings open and Trixie has trouble catching her breath. Katya is standing in front of her, hair still in her usual messy waves but now they’re cascading over her shoulders, tumbling onto an oversized white t-shirt. A pair of thigh-high stockings peek out from the bottom hem. Her eyes trail up to the neck of the shirt, where it’s stretched out and falling off of one shoulder, the skin there is so smooth, so tan, and it leads up so beautifully to the tendons on her neck and - oh no. 

She’s said something and Trixie was so busy being overwhelmed with attraction that she hasn’t listened. And there’s Katya, staring at Trixie expectantly, taking her overnight bag and setting it to the side, moving half a step to let her into the house.

Trixie stumbles when the toe of her sandal gets caught on the welcome mat, her arms reaching out as she tries to find her balance. Katya grabs Trixie’s forearms near the elbow, keeping her from tumbling to the floor with her strong arms under hers. Trixie is fairly certain she’s red all the way up to her hairline, she’s so embarrassed, and she manages to stutter out an apology as she rights her footing.

“No, don’t apologize,” Katya pushes a stray curl behind Trixie’s ear. “Are you alright? You’re not, like, hurt or anything?”

Trixie shakes her head, hand trailing down Katya’s arm to her fingers as she moves to close the front door.

“And you’re like - you’re sure about this? About us?” Katya is pulling Trixie over the plush carpeting to the sofa, situating so they’re sitting at the edge of the couch, turned in toward each other, knees bumping against knees. 

Trixie takes a quick glance around the small living room - a decent sized tv playing a rerun of  _ Friends _ , a coffee table swathed in magazines with pictures of cars and brides on the cover, a recliner pushed into the corner. This isn’t the place she’d imagined having this conversation.

“I’m sure, yeah,” she nods. Katya tilts her head slightly, as if second-guessing Trixie’s level of enthusiasm. Trixie prays that Katya takes her at her word without asking for more.

She doesn’t know how to say more without giving up everything, without admitting that she’s never been more sure about anyone than she is about Katya. 

“Alright,” Katya reaches for Trixie’s ice-cold hands, takes both of them in hers and rubs her warm thumbs across her knuckles. “Is there anything I should know? Anything you’re worried about?”

Trixie could cry right now, for a lot of reasons. She could cry because her heart is squeezing with anxiety and embarrassment, she could cry because the nick on the back of her knee she’d gotten while shaving still hurts a bit and she can’t stop wondering if Katya will notice. But most of all, she could cry because Katya’s eyes are so soft, her face so concerned and attentive.

Trixie has had this conversation before, mostly with her ex-girlfriend, has sat and backed out of her first time more times than she’d care to admit, and she had never looked at her the way Katya is right now. She isn’t used to attention like this, not at all.

“Um, I don’t think so, just can we… like, take it slow, I guess?”

“Of course we can. And you can always ask me to stop, if things are going too far or if you don’t like something. I just want to make you feel comfortable,” Katya squeezes Trixie’s hands. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Trixie smiles at Katya, turning her hands around to lace their fingers together. She stands, Katya’s assertion emboldening her movements, and tugs Katya up by her hands.

“Come on, then,” Trixie giggles, “Make me feel good.”

Katya grins, leaning up to press a kiss to Trixie’s lips before leading her down the hall. Trixie’s sandals make shuffling noises against the carpet and she looks down, follows Katya and her stocking feet into her bedroom.

The room itself is small, like the rest of the house, a queen sized bed pushed into one corner. The white duvet is a little rumpled, and Trixie can picture Katya rolling out of bed and half-heartedly yanking the bedding back where it belongs. There’s a desk along the opposite wall, a few polaroids hanging over the dark wood with tiny clothespin shaped clips from a length of twine.

It makes sense to Trixie, that Katya’s room is small and mostly neat (aside from a few pieces of clothing on the floor near the hamper) with tiny touches of personality. She can see a set of matryoshka dolls is lined up on the windowsill, a tapestry draped on the wall over Katya’s bed, the lamp on her bedside table sleek and modern but with a tiny hand attached to the end of the pull chain. 

Trixie is hovering in the doorway, not quite sure how to proceed until Katya sits on the edge of the bed and beckons her over with a crook of her finger. Trixie slides her sandals off and pads softly over to stand in front of Katya, who pushes her own knees apart to make room for Trixie to stand between them.

And then Katya is looking up at Trixie like she hung the stars in the sky, resting her hands gently on Trixie’s thighs and beaming up at her like she’s the only person she has ever seen. Trixie’s palms are a bit damp now, a fluttering nervous feeling in her abdomen. Katya pushes Trixie’s dress up, over her hips until the skin is exposed up to her belly button

“You’re an angel,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss against the curve of Trixie’s soft stomach. She lifts her dress further and Trixie takes over where Katya’s arms can’t reach anymore, sliding the dress off and letting it fall to the floor.

Trixie is in front of Katya almost naked and she can feel her heart in her throat. Her bra is a little snug around her ribs, the light blue lace of the cups unlined.

Katya stands, lifting her shirt over her head and dropping it next to Trixie’s dress. Her small breasts are bare and Trixie can’t keep her eyes off of her lean stomach, the gentle sloping lines that lead to the waistband of her black lace underwear. 

She moves behind Trixie, sweeping her long curls over one shoulder and leaning down to kiss the other. Trixie lets her head fall to the side as Katya’s hot lips work their way up her neck, her fingers reaching for the clasp of Trixie’s bra and deftly unhooking it. She trails her fingers down Trixie’s back, over her hips, and circles around Trixie again to stand in front of her.

When Trixie drops the lace bra to the floor, Katya is mesmerized and leans forward to close the gap between them. She traces her fingers over the faint pink lines left behind on Trixie’s ribcage from the band of the bra, watching as goosebumps rise across the flesh of her full breast. 

Katya’s lips meet hers and the tension in her shoulders dissolves. Trixie kisses her back eagerly, lets her hands wander up her spine and tangle into her hair. 

She’s got Katya this time; it’s not rushed and frantic like the encounter in the dressing room, it’s slow and easy and Trixie can feel Katya’s small breasts pressed against her own, she swears she can feel her heart beating where their skin is touching. Katya is real, tangible, she’s really here under Trixie’s fingers, under her lips, and Trixie feels like the sun is shining on her face.

Then Katya is guiding her backward to the bed, lips following a path down her neck and chest while Trixie’s back meets the cool duvet. Trixie whimpers when Katya’s teeth graze her breast, warmth pooling in her stomach, and lips are wrapped around her nipple. Trixie’s head falls back against the pillows and she brings a hand back to tug lightly at Katya’s hair.

Katya kisses her way back to the spot just below Trixie’s ear, nips at her earlobe lightly as her fingers ghost over her now-sensitive nipple.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” she says quietly, and Trixie smiles and lets her short nails scrape over the nape of Katya’s neck.

She had been nervous, walking in earlier, but Katya is treating Trixie like she’s holy and Trixie can’t remember what it was she was nervous about.

Katya scoots down Trixie’s body, adjusts so that she’s kneeling over Trixie’s thighs, and Trixie misses the weight of Katya’s full body pressed against hers. Trixie puts a hand on either one of Katya’s firm thighs, admiring their strength by brushing over them and then squeezing gently.

She’s gazing at Trixie adoringly, eyes dark with lust. Her fingers trail over Trixie’s shoulders, between her breasts, and down to her hips. Katya follows her touch with soft, messy kisses, all open-mouth and tongue, stopping to place a peck over her left hipbone.

Trixie isn’t thinking straight, but somewhere in the back of her mind a voice is ranting about stretch marks, about oddly placed freckles, about stray hairs. Katya’s fingers are back tracing over Trixie’s hips, over the silver-pink stretch marks Trixie had sprouted that one summer when her hips grew in, the stretch marks that Trixie had been so devastated about. She’s kissing the freckle at the juncture of her thigh and hip, from where it peeks out the side of Trixie’s thong.

Katya’s fingers are tracing every area where Trixie has ever felt self-conscious, and Trixie doesn't care - in fact, she likes it. Katya’s fingers are tracing every area Trixie has ever felt self-conscious of, and Trixie has never felt more beautiful, more wanted in her life. 

Trixie is suddenly emboldened, hauling Katya back toward her lips and kissing her desperately. In the moment, it feels like Katya is the only thing in the world Trixie needs, like the air passing between them is the only air that exists and without Katya she might no longer breathe.

Katya is looping her fingers around the sides of Trixie’s thong, still kissing her like their lives depend on it but tugging the lace off and tossing it somewhere over her shoulder. She slots her leg between Trixie’s thighs as her teeth nip at her pulse point, and Trixie is suddenly very aware of just how wet she is.

A whimper escapes her when Katya’s fingers gingerly pinch and roll her nipple, a wave of heat rolling down through her core. Her hips rut up, searching for friction but coming up empty and she whines.

Katya slides her thigh up against Trixie’s wetness, smirking into her neck at the moan she elicits from Trixie. She reaches down with a hand, two fingers running over Trixie’s slit, her eyes boring into Trixie’s and she brings her fingers to her lips, slides her tongue over where her fingers are slick with Trixie’s arousal.

Her lids are hooded as she crawls down Trixie’s body, pushes her legs apart and settles between her thighs. Katya kisses Trixie’s inner thigh, from her knee and up dangerously close to where Trixie needs Katya most, skipping over it and trailing down the other side.

Trixie is writhing under her touch, desperate and wet and so ready for her. She can feel her wetness sliding down to her thighs, can feel it pooling onto the bedding below her. She almost feels guilty, but any apology she might’ve formed flies from her mind when Katya’s tongue meets her clit.

Katya works over her with her tongue, swiping it broadly over her entrance before wrapping her lips around Trixie’s clit. Trixie can’t help but gasp, hands kneading at her own breasts as she peers down at Katya. 

The most beautiful girl in the world is between Trixie’s legs and she’s not quite sure how to process that, but right now she doesn’t need to process anything but the feeling that begins to grow in her stomach when Katya starts to slowly pump one, then two fingers into her.

Trixie moans and her hands tangle into Katya’s hair near the root, holding her head in place. Katya crooks her fingers inside of Trixie, rubbing against her g-spot and Trixie’s back arches off the bed, fingers harshly tugging the golden blonde strands trapped between them. Katya hums against Trixie’s clit in response and the vibrations travel through her to her core.

Then she’s coming, the spring coiled in her abdomen coming undone, thighs trembling, a gasp and then a whimper of Katya’s name tearing through her. Her eyes are squeezed shut, but she can feel Katya shift to hover over her hip, fingers still coaxing her through her orgasm.

Her heart thuds wildly as she comes down from her high, Katya’s lips pressing a gentle kiss to each of her inner thighs and her hips. She shifts so she’s face-to-face with Trixie, who has finally managed to pry her eyes open again.

Katya looks so proud of herself, is the thing, and Trixie can’t help how attractive she finds it. Trixie wants her moaning, whimpering her name. Trixie  _ wants _ .

She leans up to kiss Katya hard, hands sliding over her back. Trixie can taste herself on Katya’s tongue, herself and a hint of cigarette smoke. Trixie has never liked the taste of cigarette smoke but she’ll make an exception for Katya, because Katya tastes like Heaven and Trixie’s not sure they have cigarettes in Heaven but she hopes for her angel’s sake that they do.

Trixie’s got her hands gripping Katya’s perfect ass, fingers slipping under the lace of her panties. She slides her lips over Katya’s jaw, down her neck, letting her teeth graze the prominent veins there and Katya whines. 

Trixie smirks against her collarbone and Katya’s hips are pressing forward, her legs parting to grind down on Trixie’s thigh, desperate for friction. 

Katya grabs onto Trixie’s wrist when she brings it forward, dips her hand under the waistband of Katya’s panties to rub circles into her clit. She teases her fingers over Katya’s entrance and Katya whimpers.

“Please,” she tangles a hand into Trixie’s hair, and who is Trixie to deny her.

Trixie slides two fingers into Katya’s warmth and begins to thrust, thumb pressed against her clit. Katya is bearing down on her fingers, meeting Trixie’s every movement, and Trixie listens to her noises. Her wrist is starting to cramp a little from the angle but she couldn’t care less, she wants to catalogue each sound, wants to remember each of them Katya has ever made and file the ones she’s caused in a folder labeled ‘favorites.’

Katya is starting to clench around her fingers and her whimpers are getting louder, more frantic, and Trixie knows she’s close. She kisses over Katya’s neck to her shoulder, biting down lightly and Katya moans loudly, comes with a cry of Trixie’s name on her lips, and Trixie thinks it’s the loveliest thing she’s ever heard.

She works Katya through her climax, sliding her hand out from between them when Katya’s muscles relax and she slides off of to Trixie’s side to catch her breath. 

Katya presses a soft kiss to Trixie’s shoulder, looking up at her.

“How was that, angel?”

Trixie smiles blissfully down at Katya, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “It was perfect.”

Katya leads Trixie to the shower, massages shampoo and conditioner into her curls taking breaks to kiss her breathless against the tiled wall. She wraps herself in a robe and Trixie in a towel, using another to gently squeeze the water from Trixie’s hair.

When they’re tucked into bed, Katya’s arms warm around Trixie’s middle, Trixie kisses her again, lips pulling up into a smile.

Neither one of them says anything for a while, just smiling at each other, sharing looks and kisses like secrets they’ll keep between only them. Then Katya’s head is resting in the crook of Trixie’s neck, just above her chest, and they’re drifting off to sleep.


End file.
